7 Minutes In Heaven
by Shadowofthenight12
Summary: Why do I feel... betrayed? I should by happy for you. But i just feel like he's torn my heart out and stamped on it... Summary sucks eggs, but story may not, so check it out :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy everybodyy! this is a new story that im co-writing with the amazing..... * drumroll * Kara hikaru *wooooooo! * it is so obvs. roxas & namine, because we love them, and she will be writing the next chapter, so sit back, enjoy & review :P **

* * *

I rolled my eyes at Roxas and Xion, who were bent up double, laughing at me.

"You guys, its not funny" I frowned, staring down my nose at the goddamn ketchup stain on my shirt. It was white, did Roxas have any idea how hard that was gonna be to get out? Sometimes I despair of that boy.

"Guys!" I shouted, banging on the table, causing my fork to fall to the floor with a clatter. I raised my head to glare at Roxas, his eyes widening as he took in my expression. Xion was still giggling, but I was focusing my attention on Roxas.

My eyes strayed away from his face, and they landed on his soft golden spikes. I almost reached out my hand to touch them, but my other hand smacked it under the table. _You're supposed to be mad, remember!_

I nodded slightly to myself, re-focusing on scaring the crap out of Roxas. He nudged Xion, and she looked up too. They were both silent, they knew not to mess with me when I got worked up. Roxas cleared his throat.

" Ermmm…. Nami?" I growled in response, causing Roxas to jump and fall backwards off the bench. I burst into laughter, clutching my stomach as I jerked in my seat. Xion was giggling too as she offered a hand to him to help him up.

He took her hand, intertwining their fingers as she helped him up. But they didn't let go. I took a deep breath, feeling my eyes stinging as the tears pooled up, threatening to escape.

I looked down at the floor, trying to think of a reason to go somewhere. They've been dating for a month now, and I'm just going to have to come to terms with that. I just feel left out, nothing more.

I quickly ducked down under the table to pick up my fork- I couldn't bare to sit there in silence and watch then smile at each other anymore. I wiped away my tears furiously, gritting my teeth in an effort not to whimper. I took a few deep breaths before composing myself.

I sat back up again, my smile set in place as I moved up. I needed to fool them into thinking I was okay. The sight I saw made my smile wobble. His arm was around her waist, they're lips joined together as she clutched at his shirt. She giggled a little against his lips, causing him to smile. A pang of hurt washed through me, the tears automatically pooling in my eyes again. _Roxas….._

I got up from my seat, pushing it back under the table. I looked at them one last time before turning around and walking out of the restaurant. The tears streaked down my face noiselessly as I pushed open the door. They didn't even notice.

The cold wind whipped around me as I pulled my coat across my body in an effort to keep warm. Its no use. I let more tears escape as I sprinted down the walkway, sobbing hysterically as I made my way home.

I fumbled with the keys at my front door, it was too cold and I was shaking. I finally got it in, and I pushed open the door and slammed it shut behind me. I threw my keys onto the table next to the door, wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

I stumbled up the stairs, but I could only make it up halfway. My breath was coming out in quick gasps, so I sat down on the step and tried to calm myself. This was no time to hyperventilate. But I felt broken inside. But not because they weren't acknowledging me, but because she was kissing Roxas. Did I like him? How could he do this to me?

I picked my mobile, and pressed number 4. The phone rang once, then someone picked up.

"Riku?"

"Yeah" he answered, his tone sounding bored.

"Come to my house please, I need to talk to you"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERRRR OHHHHH NOOO ! Press the button, yano what to do :P **


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the front door as Riku was standing in the doorway. I quickly shoved him in my house. I turned to him and he had a very confused look on his face.

"What's up Namine?" He asked in his calm, cool voice.

"I need your help!" I quickly stated.

"Why? With what?" He asked curiously. I gave him a devious smirk and he gulped a little.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend." I said still smirking.

"What? Why?" He asked surprised by my request.

"I… I like Roxas… and I want to make him jealous." I said.

"…Finally you admit it." Riku said calm once again.

"What? What do you mean by that?!" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"It's kind of obvious that you like Roxas." He said. Well I guess that was true. It was only obvious to my friends though. I was incredibly happy for Xion and Roxas, but I liked Roxas before Xion did.

"So will you or not?" I asked. He nodded once indicating that he understood and he would do it.

"Yes!" I said jumping up and down. Roxas would be so jealous while Riku is with me! I can't wait for school tomorrow!

*~*~*~*

Riku and I walked to school this morning hand in hand.

"Hey guys!" I said happily. They turned to us and their eyes widened. Roxas recovered first.

"Hey Nami, and…uh… Riku…" Roxas said confused as ever. We barely ever hung out with Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

"Hi." Riku said in all of his quiet coolness.

"Um… when did you two start going out?" Xion said putting on a fake smile.

"Yesterday!" I said in my happy and chirpy voice. I gave her a small glare when she faced Roxas and pecked him on the cheek. Obviously, I didn't like Xion. I liked her before she asked Roxas out.

*~*~*~*

We all decided to go to the restaurant after school. Riku and I sat on one side while Roxas and Xion sat on the other. Roxas put his arm around Xion's waist. I nudged Riku lightly with my foot gesturing to Xion and Roxas. He saw what I was getting at and snaked his arm around my own waist. I saw Roxas watching Riku's arm. Was Roxas testing him or something? I decided to shake off the feeling.

The waiter came a little while later. He asked us what we wanted to drink. I got water. Roxas and Riku got Coke. Xion got a Dr. Pepper. Roxas and Xion started to kiss. I got up frustrated and went to the ladies restroom. Xion followed me. Irritating little brat…

*~*~*~*

"Namine, you ok?" Xion asked. As if she cared.

"Yeah." I said staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"Ok. What's with Riku?" Xion asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you suddenly ask Riku out?" Xion asked getting irritated I was avoiding the question. Come on! I was avoiding it for a good reason!

"…I like him." I said with the most serious face I could come up with.

"Yeah… and I'm Sora in disguise." Xion said sarcastically.

"Look. I like him and he's my boyfriend. Aren't you happy for me?" I said glaring at her and placing my hands on my hips.

"Well, of course I am! I'm just a little confused. When did you start liking Riku?" Xion asked confusion plain on her face. It's taking all my strength not to burst out laughing at her. She looked so confused!

*~*~*~*(Back with the boys)

"So… you and Xion, huh?" Riku asked breaking the awkward silence between the two boys.

"Yep. You and… Namine?" Roxas asked glaring slightly.

"Yep…" Riku said answering his question.

"…" The silence continues….

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down next to Riku.

"Sorry we kept you guys waiting!" Xion said smiling.

"It's ok. We're actually glad that you two came." Roxas said smiling back.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Riku asked curious.

"Oh nothing! Girl things!" Xion said.

"Oh…" The boys asked at the same time skeptically.

"So… Namine… and Riku. I was thinking…" Xion said with a devious smirk on her face. Oh no…

"Yeah?" I asked a little scared and anxious at the same time.

"Well, since you two are going to do it anyway… I want you two to kiss! Right here and right now!"

*~*~*~*

**Ohhhh… Cliffy! **** Sorry if it sucked! I tried my best! ^_^; Thank you Shadowofthenightxx for letting me write this with you! You, my friend, are AWESOME! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadowofthenight- Hey there! I have a little surprise for you guys, there are several new charectors ive introduced to this story! :D This is my chapter, so enjoyness & reviewwwww :D**

We both looked at each other. Riku's eyes were wide and Im sure I mirrored his expression. I turned to Xion and hissed,

"WHAT?" She shot me an innocent look, smiling evilly at me. I think she can see through my plan. Shit

"Well, since you two are going out, I wanna see you kiss, You're so cute together!" This sentence brought out several reactions in the boys. Riku gulped and smiled at me, wiping my face with his napkin. I must have sauce on my face again. I blushed. Roxas flinched and glared at Riku, gritting his teeth.

"Roxas, you okay?" I asked cautiously. He relaxed his jaw, smiling at me. I could see he was shaking.

"Im fine" He replied in a monotone. I could see the conflict in his big blue eyes. What's wrong with him?

"Soooo….. Kiss!" Xion pleaded in that annoying whiney voice of hers. I looked at Riku, he nodded slighty. I just closed my eyes and leaned in, waiting for him to claim my lips. It seemed like I could hear the clock ticking in my head as I felt his breathing come closer and closer, until our noses bumped.

"We have to convince them Nams" he whispered. I nodded. I could feel Roxa's eyes staring at me. He moved in, placing his lips on mine. He pulled me closer, and I didn't object, wrapping my arms around him as he played with a lock of my hair. He broke away, grinning and winking at me. I giggled and turned back to Xion. I plastered a big fake grin on my face.

"Happy now?" I giggled, and she sat there with her mouth wide open. I doubt she thought I would do it. I smiled triumphantly. I swivelled my eyes to look over at Roxas. His eyes were big and expressionless, but they were shining in the light. He met my gaze for a second. I couldn't understand his expression. He looked… empty. Like he wasn't there anymore. He broke away, sensing I knew too much I guess, but I didn't know anything.

*Roxy's POV*

I was falling. I tried to scream, but no sound came out from my trembling lips. They kissed. _They kissed! _I blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the sudden moisture in my eyes. Why was I reacting this way? I had a girlfriend. So why did I feel like punching Riku? What was wrong with me? I arranged my features into an expressionless mask, hoping to smother any unwanted emotions from my face.

Xion didn't seem to notice my obvious discomfort. They broke apart, both grinning. He winked at her. My face faltered.

"Happy now?" she said, giggling. She was so happy. I suddenly wished I was Riku. Then she looked at me. Her sudden humour vanished. She was looking at me with concern, like she saw through me. I broke eye contact and tried to calm down.

"Whoa." Xion simply stated, putting her hands on her hips. Namine giggled again, her eyes lighting up as she did so. Goddamit. I intertwined my fingers with Xion's under the table, and she smiled at me. She then plunged into a huge ramble about anything, high school, her job, whatever came to her mind. I chuckled every now and again, not paying any attention, staring at my coke.

*Nami's POV whoopee!*

As Xion chatted away, I let my mind wander. Could anything good really come out of pretending to Riku's girlfriend? Why would Roxas be jealous in the first place? I was like a sister to him, and he loved me. But not in the way I wanted. I suddenly realised I was selfish. All this time, I tried to get what I wanted, never thinking about other people. Xion would be heartbroken, and besides appearances, I didn't want that. I don't want to hurt anybody.

Roxas and Xion got up from the table holding hands. Roxas pushed Xion's chair in behind her. They both smiled at us, And Roxas waved. "See you guys tomorrow" Xion chirped, practically skipping out of the restaurant. Roxas chuckled and turned to face me.

"Bye Nami, Bye Riku" He smiled at me, and ran after Xion. The door banged shut behind him .

I turned to face Riku with a smile. I leapt on him, hugging him tight.

" Thank you" I said simply. " You got Xion off my trail, she was getting suspicious" He chuckled and pulled away.

"Ready to go home? He said, smiling at me. I was practically bouncing with joy. It wouldn't be hard to keep up the pretence now, Im pretty sure I convinced both of them. A pang of hurt washed though my heart as I remembered Roxa's expression. I shook my head

"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied, standing up and walking out with Riku. We walked home together, he lived a couple of blocks away.

He walked me to my door and smiled. I gave him a quick hug and turned to unlock the door. He turned his back and started walking away.

"See you tomorrow" he shouted over the wind, and I smiled as I let myself in. I threw my keys onto the table, trying not to think about Roxas. I smiled happily to myself, making my way up the stairs and into my room. I plopped down on the bed, reached for my phone and checked my messages.

"You have three new messages" my phone declared, and I clicked the button on my house phone.

"_Namine hunny? Its mom" _I smiled, of course I'd know it was her. "_Me and Bill are coming back soon, the honeymoon was great, you would have loved Nepal, it was so beautiful. We'll be home in a week or so, ive put some more money on your credit card sweetie, and ive paid the rent. Don't worry about anything. I miss you, Bye angel" _I smiled at moms message, and waited for the next one.

"_Hey Nami, its Roxas. I wanna talk to you. Call me back, Im so bored, Demyx is doing my head in" _Demyx was his hyperactive cousin. He may seem scarily hyper, but he's really sweet underneath it all. I'll have to go to see him, I haven't seen him since he last visited in may. The beep resounded, and my answering machine moved onto the next message.

"Namiiiiiiii_! Guess what?" _Kairi. "_Sora asked me out! Me. Sora. On Friday! Call me immediately!" _The phone beeped, claiming it was over. Now, who to call first. Hmmm…. My mom, she'll be worried if I don't call back soon..

"Hey mom, it's me. I miss you too; I can't wait for you too get back. You didn't need to put so much money on my card mom, I'm fine. Thanks for paying the rent. Love you." I put the phone down and searched through my contacts until I found Kairi. Guess I'd deal with Roxas later.

It had only rung once before Kai picked up.

" Namine oh my god, Sora asked me out and I was all cool like yeah okay and he said, 'great pick you up at Eight on Friday' and I was like Yeah, see you then, then I was like oh my god and I picked up my phone and called you and he is so HOT" she finished, taking in a deep breath, squealing with happiness down her end of the phone. I giggled; Kairi could be so ditzy sometimes.

"Kai?" "Yes Namine!" She shouted happily down the phone, I flinched and pulled the phone away from my ear. It was safer to put her on loudspeaker. At least I wouldn't go deaf.

"I thought you were playing 'hard to get' " I asked quizzically, she'd obviously failed epically at that. She just laughed,

"I was, I was just walking down the corridor when I saw him, so I started swaying my hips a bit. He stopped me and asked if I wanted to go out with him!" I could picture her bouncing up and down on her bed with glee.

"Pack it in Kai, you'll break your bed" I giggled. She then launched into a detailed observation of Soras face, the way his eyes shined etc, ect. I just added little comments sometimes and laughed when it was needed. She yawned.

" Go to bed Kai, you've had a long day" I laughed as she said see you tomorrow and put the phone down. She must have tired herself out. I laughed as I dialled Roxas number, I knew it by heart. When you call someone at least a thousand times, you tend to catch the gist of their number.

It rang about four times, and Roxas picked up. I could hear Demyx, Roxas cousin, in the background.

"Nami?" Roxas shouted over the noise, and I laughed. I could hear Demyx pause the game and squeal "NAMINE!"

"Hey Roxas. Put me on loudspeaker before Demyx has a hissy fit" I laughed a bit, and Roxas chuckled.

"Kay" I heard him tap the button, so I spoke.

"Hey Demyx, can you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes I can. Hey Namine, when are you coming over!" he shouted, I could practically hear his smile in his voice.

"Demyx, I cant come over now, its ten!" I laughed at him, he was so childish sometimes.

"Come on, you can sleep over! She can sleep over, right Roxy?" There was a pause.

"Yeah, sure" he answered as I pictured his grin. Demyx screamed again. I laughed.

"Roxas, what did you feed him and what has he drunk?"

"Well… I left him in the kitchen for a minute while I went to look for something, and when I came back down he was stuffing his face with toffee popcorn and guzzling doctor pepper" He chuckled on the other end, I started giggling.

"Roxy, you know what those foods do to him, you should have hid them before he came" He kept on laughing with me.

"So are you coming?" Roxas asked, I could hear Demyx bouncing on his bed, screaming "Nami's coming, Nami's coming" I giggled.

"Of course, be there in 10!" I said.

" No, we'll come and get you, my parents have gone out for the night to a work party and they said I can have a friend over to help entertain Demyx" He chuckled lightly.

"Okay,"

" We'll be over in 5 minutes, get your stuff together" He then took the phone away from his mouth and shouted,

"Demyx! You just broke my fucking headboard! Go put your shoes on, we're going to get Nami" I laughed my head off at this, and he brought the phone back to his mouth.

"See ya later" he spoke softly, disconnecting the call. I laughed to myself and sprinted up the stairs, picking up my pink rucksack and stuffing everything I'd need in it. Pyjamas, pants, clothes for tomorrow, purse, toothbrush… WERE THE HELL IS MY TOOTHBRUSH! Oh well, Im just gonna have to use Roxa's.

I heard his car horn beep outside and I grinned, sprinting back down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear, picked up my keys, flung myself out of the front door, locked it behind me and tossed the keys in my pocket. I ran to the car and flung open the door.

"NAMI!" Demyx shouted, climbing over the front seats and grabbing me in a tight bear hug. I laughed,

"Hey Demyx, I missed you too" Roxas chuckled and pushed Demyx into the back.

"Ready to go?" he asked, smiling his goofy grin, knocking the breath out of me.

"Yeah" I replied coolly, climbing in and smiling at him. He smiled back and started the engine.

"You buckled in Demyx?" he asked patronisingly, treating him like a child. He made a whining noise.

"Noooooo" he replied, struggling with his belt. I giggled and bent over the seat to help him. I was balancing on Roxas headrest, and I wobbled a bit. He grabbed hold of my waist to make sure I didn't fall. My face went fire truck red, and Demyx grinned.

"Done" I said to Roxas, and he put both hands on my shoulders and helped me sit back up. I hoped my face had cooled down a bit. He grinned at me, his cheeks slightly pink. We stared at each other, his big blue eyes mesmerizing me.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment Roxas, but I wanna go home!" Demyx whined, making Roxas blush and pull out of his parking space.

"It's not like that" he retorted. "I have a girlfriend and Namine has a…" he paused and looked at me, a sad look in his eyes"Boyfriend" he said softly.

"Namine?! A boyfriend?! Whooo?!" Demyx gushed; sometimes I think he's a girl. I opened my mouth to speak, but Roxas beat me.

"Riku" he said through gritted teeth, his hands visibly shaking on the wheel. I shot him a look of questioning. I'd ask him why he didn't like Riku later, Riku was a nice guy, even if I was using him to make Roxas jealous……


	4. Chapter 4

**Nami's POV**

We finally arrived at Roxas's house. Roxas and I had to keep Demyx happy for a couple of hours. I was going to sleep at Roxas's place. Roxas had started shaking every time I mentioned Riku. What is his problem? Why does he hate Riku?

I shook off the feeling, and decided to go to the guest room. I put my stuff down in the room, and looked around. It had been so long since I slept at his house… I decided to wait to change and go downstairs to see what the guys were up to.

*~*~*~*

I went downstairs and saw that they were playing Guitar Hero. Both Roxas and Demyx were playing hard. Roxas looked panicky as if he were going to lose any second. Demyx looked… well Demyx was just humming the song happily and strumming the guitar without any difficulty. Demyx wasn't missing a single beat! Roxas on the other hand, was missing every beat… The funny part is Demyx was on expert and Roxas was on beginner… Roxas never was one for instruments…

"WOOHOO!!!" Demyx let out a victorious scream. Roxas was sulking a bit.

"I guess you won, huh, Demy?" I said smiling. Of course he won.

"Yep! Now it's your turn to play me, Namine!" Demyx said grinning ear to ear.

"Uh… I don't know about that, Demyx. I haven't played in a long time." I said smiling nervously.

"Awwww… C'mon Namine…" Demyx said putting on the biggest puppy face he could manage.

"Yeah! C'mon Nami. You can do it." Roxas said also grinning.

"N-no I can't. I can't beat, Demyx." I said.

"Oh don't worry, I know you can't, but it's fun." Roxas said grinning still.

"Well… alright, maybe just one game." I said. I'll prove Roxas wrong.

"YEAH!" Both Roxas and Demyx said at the same time.

**Roxy's POV**

I incredibly as Namine took the guitar from my hands. She put it on expert. I scoffed. There was NO WAY IN HELL she could EVER win. Even Demyx looked surprised, but smiled all the same. She's a goner…

They played 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park. I decided to step out for a bit. Sora and I were good friends. He had been really nervous to ask Kairi out. I wanted to ask him how it went.

*~*~*~*

I went go searching through my contacts until I finally found Sora's number. It rang three times before he picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Sora. It's me." I said.

"_Oh, hey Roxas!" He said happy._

"So? How did it go?" I said a little worried she rejected him.

"_It was awesome! She said yes! Now we have a date on Friday at eight!" Sora said. You could practically hear the smile in his voice._

"I'm happy for you, Sora!" I said smiling.

"_Thanks! Now, what about you?" Sora asked. Oh no…_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_C'mon Rox. Namine is going out with Riku. You must be dying on the inside." Sora said. Why is it he can read me like a book? I gritted my teeth at the word Riku._

"Yeah, I know. But what do I care? I have a girlfriend." I said. We both knew I was lying.

"_I don't why you care. But you and I both know you liked Namine before and after Xion." He said. If he were here I would so punch him. But he is telling the truth._

"Hey, listen Sora I have to go. Demyx and Namine must be finished with their Guitar Hero game." I said.

"_Ok. Talk to ya later, Rox. See ya." Sora said as he hung up._

I put my phone away and tried to clear the conversation out of my head. So many thoughts were going through my head at the same time. It's giving me a headache. When I was walking back to the door, I thought I heard someone running from the door. I shook it off. It was probably just Demyx getting some more sweets.

I froze. Wait! Demyx plus sweets equals… either CHAOS or HOUSE EXPLODES!! Crap!!

I ran back into the living room. Demyx and Namine seemed fine and so did the house. Wait, why is Demyx sulking…? My eyes grew wide. Don't tell me… I looked at Nami and she was smiling bright and happy. I smiled too. It's been a while since I seen her smile like that…

WAIT! It couldn't be…

"S-so. Who won?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"I did!" Namine said still grinning big. Oh my gosh…

"Demyx l-lost?" I asked still not believing it.

"Yeah, it surprised me, too." Namine said frowning.

"Me three…" Demyx said coming up to us out of nowhere.

"Oh man… IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Demyx never loses…" I said thinking.

"I know! That's what I said!" Nami said.

"Roxy, I want cookies!" Demyx said completely normal again. I smiled.

"Alright, Dem! Nami and I'll go make them. Why don't you watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Ok! I'm going to watch 'The Little Mermaid'!" Demyx said happily.

"Alright. Let's go make the cookies." I said smiling and leading Namine in to the kitchen.

We made the cookies from scratch. It was going well and we finally got the cookies in the oven. Finally after, a dough and flour war, we got them in the oven. We made them into star shape like the paopu fruit.

While the cookies were baking Namine and I talked about random and different things. We talked about what ever came to our heads.

"Hey, Roxas?" Namine asked looking at the floor.

"Yeah?" I asked a little curious. What was she scared of?

"I have a question." She said hesitantly.

"Ok, shoot." I asked even more curious. She was having some difficulty letting the question out.

"What were you talking about with Sora on the phone?" She asked looking me straight in the eyes. It was a look that made me feel as if I couldn't lie to her.

*~*~*~*

I'm sorry I decided to leave it there. ^_^; My brain seems to hate me and I only came up to this part. I would of have done it a lot sooner but I have bday party to go to! So, chow! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**(BTW: Its shaddyy :P) Muhahahahaa! I sure know how to keep em waiting: D Im sorry guys, but my computer broke, then got fixed while I was at my dads for the week, so sorree :D Now, on with the story :D Andi own nothing but the plotline :P**

I panicked. My brain jumped into overload as she stared at me, there was a light in her eyes ive never seen before. I looked away quickly, chucking to myself. I ran my hand through my hair. _Goddamit._

I heard a delicate cough from in front of me. Oh, yeah, Namine. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I was just talking to Sora about Kai on the phone, they have a date on Friday and he's all hyped up about it" I chuckled and lifted my head up to look at her. A confused look was in her eyes.

"Was that all?" she questioned, her tone layering with disappointment.

"Um, yeh" I murmured under my breath, and I heard her inhale sharply. She looked at me again, tilting her head cutely. She was so cute…. _Dammit Roxas! None of this crap already! Pull yourself together!, shes your best friend, and your dating Xion! You like Xion!_

I took in another deep breath. It hurts. She turned her eyes away from mine, spinning around and saying quietly,

"Im going to the bathroom" Before I could reach out my hand to stop her, she'd disappeared. I tried to breath, but it came out in shuddered gasps. I sat down on the cold kitchen floor, putting my head in between my knees. What is with me? Why do I feel like this? Shes only gone to the bathroom.

I got up and made my way slowly and wobbly into the living room. Demyx was sat on the floor, legs crossed and silent. That worried me, coz he never shuts up. I walked over to him, and collapsed on the couch. He'd paused guitar hero, so I leaned over and took the other guitar. Nothing. No reaction. I felt my eyebrows pull together as I frowned.

"Demyxxxxx!" I whined, putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Why are you mad?" I said heart-brokenly, pushing my lips out in a pout. He was fighting a giggled a bit, then paused. He broke out laughing, clutching his stomach as he rolled on the floor.

I laughed with him, falling off my knees and hitting my head on the floor.

"Ow" I murmured, rubbing my head. That hurt. Demyx stopped laughing and looked at my belwildered expression. He burst out laughing again, so I laughed with him. A loud bang resounded of the floor upstairs, and we both sat up and looked at each other. _Namine!_

"Nami!!" Demyx screamed.

"Namine!" I shouted, my brain running through the millions of scenarios in my head. What if she'd fell down my stairs?. been crushed by one of my huge bookcases?. Passed out on my floor? She was prone to accidents, so pale and delicate. She always looked like she could shatter if you hugged her too tightly. Demyx jumped to his feet and helped me up, and we bolted up the stairs.

"Nami?" I shouted again, throwing open the bathroom door. Not there.

"Namine?" Demyx shouted, opening another door and peering inside a guest bedroom. Why was my house so big?

"Nope" Demyx whispered, moving onto the next door. We moved quickly down the long corridor. Games room, theatre, gym, spa, all the rooms were free of big blue eyes and blond hair. We reached the end of the corridor, and there was only one room left. My room.

I pushed open the door, tilting my head when I saw. She was laid out across my bed, her face buried in my pillow, with my iPod plugged into her ears. Trust Namine.

I chuckled and approached the bed, me and Demyx perching on the end of it. She didn't stir, just let out a soft snore. Demyx snorted. I stared at her, watching her back rise up and down as she breathed deeply. She was asleep.

I looked out across my room, seeing my heavy acoustic guitar on the floor. I frowned as I went over to pick it up, placing it on the stand. The stupid thing always fell off; I guess that's what the noise was. Im not surprised it didn't wake namine, she sleeps like a log. I chuckled and sat back on the bed. I looked back to namine, watching her sleep.

Finally, Demyx's POV!

I stared at Roxas, one of his hands was reaching out to Namine. I don't think he realised. I tapped him on the shoulders, his soft expression lingering as he turned around to look at me. I smiled.

"Hey man, Im going to go to bed, Im a little tired now" I yawned and stretched out my arms above my head, and he smiled back. He withdrew his hand, blushing as he got up, and headed to his closet. He opened the door quietly, and threw a blanket and a pillow at me. He knew I didn't like to sleep in the guest rooms, they were so big and dark and urgh. I shuddered.

Roxas walked back over, watching me make my bed. He sat back on his bed, looking at Namine again. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Roxas POV.

Great. Now everyone is asleep but me, and Im not tired. Poo. In a matter of seconds, Demyx was snoring deeply. I chuckled to myself. Only he could fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I got up and stretched, sliding my hands under Namine's torso as I flipped her over so she could breathe. I pulled the earphones out, placing them on my bedside table. I pulled my white chequered blanket over her as I stood over her. I brushed her soft blonde bangs from her face.

"_Goodnight Nami" _I whispered quietly, not wanting to wake her.

"Goodnight my Roxy" She said back, turning over to face the wall. I froze, laughing quietly to myself. She still talks in her sleep.

I sighed and got up again, jogging across my huge room and pulling open the closet once more. I yanked out my second favourite blanket (my favourite was being used by Namine) and pillow, jogging back across the room and spreading my blanket out on the floor. I placed the pillow down and shifted my hands so they were behind my head. I closed my eyes and let sleep engulf me.

**Hehehee! So, whatcha think? Im sorry I took so long to update :D Review please, but no flames :D**


	6. Chapter 6

*Roxy's POV*

I woke up the next morning and wasn't surprised to hear light snoring from my bed and the floor. I crept out of the quietly to not wake Nami or Demyx. It was 8:00 in the morning and I worried for my sanity. I usually wake up at lunchtime.

I watched some little kid show, since Disney Channel couldn't afford big kid shows anymore. I watched it for about five minutes until I got disgusted with the show. Demyx is the only seventeen year old that still watches Handy Manny. I got up and made my way to the kitchen.

It was really boring by myself. I decided to cook breakfast. I learned to cook from my mom, and I was better than her! I got out all the pans I would need and grinned to myself. Then I quickly got to work.

*Nami's POV*

I woke up at a rough 9:30. Weird, I usually wake up earlier… I decided no use going back to sleep. I sat up in Roxas's bed and stretched my arms out stiffly. I yawned while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

My eyes looked around my surroundings, but what really caught my attention was the picture on Roxas' nightstand. It was a picture of two little kids. Both blondes and blue eyed, and they were happy. I smiled when I realized it was a picture of Roxas and I when we were younger.

I quickly snapped out of my trance when the smell of food stung across my nose. Demyx must've smelt it too, because he jolted upright after rubbing his eyes.

"Food?" He asked. I smiled and nodded at him. He grinned back and ran downstairs in a flash. I laughed when I heard him shout 'FOOD!' I shook my head and slowly, at my own pace, made my way downstairs…

*Demy's POV*

I ran downstairs so quickly; I don't think Nami had a chance to even blink. I ran to the kitchen and Roxas was serving all kinds of food.

"FOOD!" I shouted once I saw all the food and my mouth started to water. Roxas turned to me with an eyebrow raised. He looked at my face and busted out laughing.

I had a confused look as to why he was laughing, but then again I don't care! I GOTS FOOD!! Roxas laughed even harder and even Namine giggled from behind me. I took a seat and started to chow down!

*Roxy's POV*

I looked and laughed as Demyx ate all the food. I cleaned my hands and walked over to the table. Namine followed suite.

"Demyx! Don't eat so fast! You'll get a stomach ache." Namine scolded lightly. She acted like such a mom sometimes. I chuckled at her… Then she glared at me. Wait! What did I do?

"W-what?" I said not sure what was wrong.

"You're exactly the same! You'll get a stomach ache." She scolded me too. So, as a comeback…

"Yes, mother dear." I said as sarcastically as I possibly could with a smug smirk. Nami giggled, punched me, and stuck her tongue out playfully at me.

I started to make mean faces at her and she did the same. Then it became funny faces. Then Demyx joined in and we had a contest. Demyx won with his puppy dogface. We laughed for a good few minutes.

Demyx went to watch some kid show on Playhouse Disney. Namine and me had the distinct honor of picking up and cleaning off the table. Oh joy…

Namine and I picked up the plates and put them in the sink. Then we cleaned and wiped off the table. We then went to the sink and talked about what ever came to our minds. I washed and Namine dried.

"Whew. We're finally done!" I sighed as I sat back in the chair. Namine was just as relieved and fixed Demyx and us some hot chocolate. Namine and I walked in the living room with the hot, refreshing drink in hand.

Demyx was finished watching whatever kid show he was watching. We all sat on the sofa drinking our hot chocolate.

"Anyone up for a movie?" Namine suggested. Good timing too, I was about to die of boredom.

"Oh! Oh! Pick me!" Demyx said waving his hand high in the air. I laughed at him on my side of the couch.

*Nami's POV*

I giggled when Demyx acted like a kid in school again.

"Alright! Demyx!" I pointed dramatically as if I was the teacher. Did I mention I wanted to be an art teacher?

"I say let's watch the _Little-" _Demyx got cut off by Roxas who was scowling.

"We are NOT watching the _Little Mermaid _again!" Roxas growled slightly.

"I wasn't going to say that!" Demyx pouted. Aw, cute! Roxas and I both raised our eyebrows at the same time.

"Then what WERE you talking about? Cause I don't know any other movie with the word mermaid in it." Roxas said thoroughly confused. I wasn't though. Roxas was wrong. Well, that's a first.

"Nuh uh! There is the _Little Mermaid two! _That is also the one I was talking about!" Demyx said smugly and stuck his tongue out at Roxas. Roxas, in turn, rolled his eyes at Demyx's antics. I giggled in front of them.

"There's also the movie, _Ariel's New Beginning, _that goes with those two movies." I stated. Roxas looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Yeah! I never saw that one! Let's watch it!" Demyx said bouncing up and down and squealing on the sofa. I giggled and smiled. Roxas, on the other hand, was scrunching his nose in disgust. He hated kid shows.

"Ok, 1. We are not watching that movie, 2. We don't have that movie, and 3. Stop encouraging him!" Roxas said pointing and pleading with me to take his side. I just giggled and smiled innocently at him.

"Alright fine! We don't have to watch the movie. But… you have to get us cookies!" I said craving a sugary snack. I'm sure Demyx was too.

"Alright…" Roxas said as he sighed and walked very slowly towards the kitchen.

*Roxy's POV*

I walked to the kitchen dragging my feet a little. I made the cookies from scratch as always. I finally put them in the oven to bake and I had about an entire bag of flour all over me. I walked back in the living room and my face dropped. They had put the movie in and, surprisingly, it was _The Little Mermaid… _That's sarcasm by the way…

I sighed and then shuffled my feet to my side of the sofa. No use fighting it when you're sure to lose, right? Right.

*~*~*~*

Demyx soon fell asleep and the movie was already over. Nami and me were just sitting there looking at the scrolling credits. Boring… There was a question that lingered my mind since the day Namine and… Riku… _kissed…_ I scrunched up my face in disgust when I thought back to that day. Nami must of saw me because she looked at me with concern filled eyes. I smiled at her and just shook my head signifying it was nothing… But I did want to ask my question…

"Hey, Nami?" I asked unsure if she would answer me.

*Nami's POV*

"Yeah, Roxas?" I asked smiling. He seemed nervous.

"Well, I was wondering… why did you start dating Riku?" His eyes added on a secret message, '_Tell me the entire truth, please…'_

…At that exact moment my blood completely froze over…

* * *

Shaddy- Kara wrote this chappie ages ago but my internet went off so i havent uploaded it til now :( Im so so sorry XD Im working on the next chapter now so it should be on soon. Sorry again :P


	7. Chapter 7

"W-what?" I managed to choke out, glancing nervously around the room. What should I tell him? Should I lie?

"Why did you start dating Riku? Its pretty simple Nams" he said, grinning at me. I took a deep breath.

"Ive liked him since before you and Xion started going out" I said, refusing to look into his eyes. I pretended I was talking about Roxas so I could lie better. I took a chance and looked up at him. His face softened when he met my eyes.

"Oh" he said softly. His smile vanished; he looked like he was… going to cry?

"I don't like Riku" he mumbled, with a hint of anger. I hate having him angry with me. He looked so pathetic and upset that I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. I held him till he composed himself, then I pulled away.

"No" he whispered "Stay here" I smiled softly above his head and moved my arms back to his waist.

"Why don't you like Riku?" I asked him quietly, not wanting to make him angry. He cleared his throat a couple of times, and pulled away.

"He's a player Nami. I don't want to see you get hurt. I love you like a sister. In fact you are my sister in a way" he said, smiling at me. He hugged me again, and I felt tears pool up in my eyes. _Like a sister. _He would never love me the way I loved him. I felt the tears start to overflow.

"Okay, um I'm, gonna um- go…… go check on Demyx!" I said, yanking his arms of me and running into the living room. Stupid Roxas. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"Dem?" I called, my voice wavering as I spoke. He paused the game and darted to my side, wrapping his big arms around me in a bear hug.

"What's up?" he cooed, rocking me like a baby. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"I don't want to talk about it" I mumbled, burying my head into his chest. He was silent for a minute.

"Roxas" he said.

"Yeah" I said, nodding my head. Demyx laughed.

"No, not who's bothering you, Roxas is watching" he started laughing. I frowned at him, pulling away. I looked over the door, where I met the eyes of a very confused 15 year old boy. His deep azure eyes pierced me right through to my soul.

"Nam? What did I do?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"Nothing, Im just over-dramatic" I blubbed, biting my lip.

"Oh- okay then" he said, deciding to let it slide. I turned my back on him.

"REMATCH!" Demyx screamed. I jumped over the sofa and grabbed the other guitar.

"BRING IT ON SUCKA!" I screamed, pressing the continue button.

I pounded my fingers on the buttons as Demyx pushed them easily. We both hadn't missed a note yet. I got up off my seat and started walking around, head-banging. I shook my head at Demyx, mouthing the words for Dirty little secret as I played.

He bit his lip and tried to concentrate, but he couldn't stop from joining in. He jumped up onto the couch, bouncing on it as he played. We neared the instrumental, and I got prepared. I stopped jumping about and fell to my knees, hitting every note and bending backwards so I touched the floor. Demyx missed a few notes, but he kept on battling.

"GAME OVER. PLAYER TWO WINS!" The computer game declared, making me jump to my feet. Roxas clapped his hands, cheering for me.

"Yes, Yes!" I screamed. "Victory is mine! NANANANANAAAAA!" I shouted in Demyx's face. He pouted so I kissed his cheek.

"Better luck next time" I stated, smiling evilly at him.

"Yeah" he mumbled." WHEN I KICK YOUR ASS!" He shouted, wagging his tongue at me. Roxas and I both snorted.

"Yano Demy," Roxas said, coming over and swinging his arm over my shoulders.

"You're never gonna beat her" I giggled and blushed, ducking out from under Roxa's arm. I hugged Demyx.

"It's okay Dem. I'll let you win next time" I said. He giggled like a little girl, lifting me up and spinning me around and around and around. I laughed.

"Oh, Im dizzy!" He declared, dropping me. I fell into Roxas arms, stumbling forward into him. Our noses bumped as his eyes grew wide and surprised. I felt a pair of soft, slightly parted lips against mine. I pushed back, blushing firetruck red. I heard Demyx' muffled laughter behind me. Roxas was blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Oops" I whispered breathlessly. I stared at Roxas. He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, oops" He repeated, grinning at me. I turned around slowly, arranging my expression into one of livid fury. I growled at Demyx, he jumped and tried to hide under the couch, but he was too big. Roxas chuckled behind me.

"You can't hide from me Demyx" I growled, pouncing over the couch and jumping on his back. He span round and tried to throw me off, I just giggled maniacally and kept hitting him. Roxas was laughing so hard he was crying.

I jumped off his back, and turned too Roxas. MY face was bright red with anger.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY HUH?" I screamed.

"I'll show you" I murmured quietly. Roxas eyes widened. I jumped, smacking him full force ad pinning him to the floor. His phone went off with the waffle song. I snorted and let him get it.

"Hello?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to the side. Awwwwwww…. I heard a load of shouting on the other line. What's going on?

"No Xion, it's not like that" he whispered brokenly, tears in his eyes. I heard Xion's voice go up an octave.

"WHY THE FUCK IS SHE ON YOU!!" she screeched, making me flinch.

"NAMINE, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Roxas yelled at me, fury in his beautiful blue eyes. Roxas had never yelled at me, ever. I started to cry and got off him, standing with Demyx. He swung his arm round my shoulder.

Roxas snapped his phone shut angrily, throwing it across the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Xion's coming" he murderously, looking up at me with a glare so powerful I swear I heard my heart rip into shreds. Guess he didn't even love me like a sister now. I know how much Xion means to him.

Roxas turned around and stomped angrily into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

"I need Riku" I mumbled, making Demyx laugh. But it was true, I felt like I needed him here.

"That would only make Roxas angrier" He muttered, rocking me. I loved Demyx; he was like my big brother.

"I don't give a shit" I mumbled "Gimme your phone" He handed over his phone to me, and I searched rikus number in the contacts.

**To: Riku**

**From: Demyx**

**Riku. Please come to Roxa's house, I need you.**

**Namine **

I pressed send and gritted my teeth, hearing the front door slam as Xion raced through. She glared at me and wrenched me from Demyx's arms, slapping me across the face. She pressed her face into mine, trying to intimate me. It was working, I started to cry.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? STRADLING **MY **BOYFRIEND?!" She screamed, making me flinch, Demyx started towards me, but then the kitchen door banged behind Xion. I barely noticed.

"I- um I wasn't-"I started, stuttering helplessly.

"Save it" she said murderously. "I knew you would do this, you've always liked him!" she said, shaking her head at me angrily. I heard a short, sharp gasp from behind her.

"It wasn't like that" I mumbled, just as the front door banged again. I exhaled in relief... _Riku._

He charged in, silver hair flying about all over as he looked at the red angry hand mark on my face, too Demyx and Roxas in the corner and then too Xion. He glared at her murderously. If looks could kill, Xion would be dead.

He wound an arm around my waist; we had to keep up appearances.

"Did you hurt her?" he said to Xion calmly, and she nodded violently.

"She was straddling Roxas" she said, matter-of-factly, her smirk growing. Riku nodded.

Roxas growled from the corner, and that's when I burst.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM ROXAS?!" I shouted at him, making him flinch. So fuck! Im tired of being nice all the time, when all I get back is hurt.

"Riku is a good guy, unlike you!" I screamed, making my face go red. Everyone, even Xion was staring at me in shock. I never acted like this. Roxas looked hurt. I don't care. I turned to Xion, shock flitting across her face.

"And if you think for one second I was trying to steal your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend, then you were sorely mistaken" I spat at her, she flinched. I did want to steal him. I loved him. But Im so angry right now I can't control what comes out of my mouth.

"I hate you both! Especially you, Rox-ass!" I screamed, marching from the room with Riku.

At this moment in time, I do hate him, and Im glad. I ran to the front door, and flung it open. I slammed it shut behind me. There was silence as me and Riku stared at each other. Riku laughed.

"Rox-ass?" he questioned "That was pretty good Nami" he said, ruffling my hair. I let out a jagged laugh and let him tow me home. Stupid asshole Roxas. Stupid bitch Xion.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

* * *

** HEYYYYY! Its shaddy here. Pretty intense, huh? :3 I just could not resist a bit of a bust up in this chapter, they had it coming to 'em XD Today you saw the nasty side of namine, but it was essential for later chapters. Review XD**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week, the longest I had ever gone ignoring Roxas. I really missed him, but he deserved it right? He hurt my feelings…….

I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. It was annoying. I hated avoiding roxas, but it was necessary-

"Namine?" Sora said, smacking my shoulder. I jumped up and blushed, meeting his big blue eyes. They were the exact same shade as Roxas. I felt a pang on loneliness flash through my chest. Sora was Roxas cousin, and they shared some features. But Sora was more childish and cute, while Roxas was more…….. Solemn. I always used to call him 'my little emo'. He really hated that nickname.

Ouch. Sora prodded me again.

"Yeah?" I said, I could feel Sora bouncing up and down beside me. Kairi must be coming.

"When are you going make up with Roxas?" he said, a bossy glint in his eye that was not usually there.

"Never" I mumbled, clutching my sketchbook closer to my chest. Sora let out a whining sound.

"Awwwwwww come on Namine! Stop being so stubborn" He said, swinging an arm round my shoulders. I shrugged it off angrily; I wish I never came to sit with Sora, Kairi and Riku at lunch. They were always trying to get me to make up with that asshole.

"No, I'm not being stubborn" I shouted, and Sora opened his mouth to contradict me, so I just kept talking.

"Do you have ANY idea how much he hurt me? First, he goes out with Xion, _our_ best friend, then they both start being mean to me and ganging up on me, then he shouts at me! When I didn't do anything! NOTHING!" I shouted, the whole cafeteria looking at me in silence. I guess they were all shocked that Namine Sato, class nerd with straight A's and a really bad case of shyness, was actually shouting in the cafeteria. I wish they'd get over themselves. In case they haven't noticed, I haven't been myself for a while…….

I didn't care who was watching anymore. Roxas could hear me for all I cared. Sora was shocked into silence, his big blue eyes wide. I picked up my tray and stomped over to the bin, feeling every pair of eyes on me and I aggressively threw my food into the trashcan. I was mostly aware of a pair of dark blue eyes I knew so well on me, but I ignored him as I had been doing for the past week. Screw him.

I ran out into the hallway, feeling a sudden sadness ripple through my body. I gasped, falling to me knees as I cried; letting go of all the pent-up emotion I had been holding in for so long. I curled up into a ball on the floor, praying that no-one would find me here. I tucked my knees under my chin, staring at the tiled floor, wishing I would disappear into it. Why didn't I?

"Nam?" A husky, deep voice asked, making me raise my head, sniffling lightly. My eyes met a pair of sparkling emerald green eyes with reverse teardrop tattoos underneath. They could only belong to one person.

"Axel!" I declared, sitting up and jumping into his open arms. He patted my back, his bright red spikes tickling my face.

"I heard about you and Roxas. The kid's real upset, honest." He said, leaning back to put a hand on his heart. He helped me up. Silent tears streamed down my face. **He **was real upset? What about **me**? I wasn't even myself anymore.

"Why would he be?" I asked, my voice wavering as I spoke. "Xion's more important than me now. He's got all he wants." I let out a sob, nearly falling to my knees again, but Axel supported me with his hand.

"Awwwwww come on Nam, you knowthat's not true. Roxas loves you; you're like family to him." He said, sighing lightly. I sniffed.

"Well why hasn't he said sorry? Why didn't he chase me after I said that stuff in the cafeteria? He was there, I- I felt him…" I mumbled the last part, embarrassed by my weird sixth sense when it came to Roxas.

"You **felt** him?" He laughed a bit before his expression turned stoic. Great, Axel's never serious. "He thinks that you don't want to be his friend no more, so he was just gonna leave you alone." He finished, shaking his head. I raised my eyebrows at Axels' statement. He laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the hallway.

"I know, dumb right?" He said, his eyes twinkling as he laughed a bit more, making me giggle along with him. He stopped and nudged me with his elbow.

"And we all know you wanna be friends with him, so make it up. Got it memorized?" I smiled at Axel's favourite quote, and nodded my head slightly. He ruffled my hair.

"That's my girl, Later Nams" he said, hugging me quick and running away. I just stood in the hallway, processing what he just told me. Roxas thought I wouldn't want to be my friend anymore? I giggled lightly. What a super-douche he could be sometimes.

The bell rang nauseatingly, making me sigh in defeat. I straightened up and shuffled away before anyone could make any stupid comments about my freakout in the lunch hall. I walked to English with only ONE objective- To make up with Roxas.

KHKHKHKHKKHKHKH

I took my place at the back of the classroom, bending down to take my books out of my bag. I had moved back to my original place next to Roxas because I had moved to avoid him properly. The bell rang, so I took a deep breath and faced the door. Here we go.

The door swung open, revealing Roxas and somebody else. I couldn't even look to see who it was with him; my eyes were drawn to Roxas. His hair looked dirty and unkempt, but still stuck up irregularly in his dis-oriented spikes. His eyes were dark, no light in them anymore. He looked pale, kinda like he was sick. His face was blank and expressionless. I did this to him? A wave of guilt washed through me, and tears pricked my eyes. _Oh Roxas._

His eyes met mine, an immediate radiance brightening his eyes as he smiled at me. Sora was following him. I was still saddened by his appearance, and I tried to feebly smile back. He frowned and made his way over to me, pausing as he went past me to go sit away. He must think I don't like him.

"Roxas!" I called, swivelling around and grabbing his satchel. He turned to face me with a puzzled expression.

"What?" He grumbled, meeting my eyes, a flash of anger in his. I yanked him to me, making him yelp and fall onto my desk. Thank god the teacher wasn't here yet.

"Roxas, Im sorry" I said, shaking my head as tears threatened to escape. "It was my fault, I never should have been so dramatic, it was building up inside of me for a long time and I didn't mean too its just that you and Xion were being mean and-" He cut me off with his hand, grinning brightly.

"You don't hate me? You forgive me?" He asked, still grinning from ear to ear. I instantly felt better, at ease.

"How could I? Never can, never will. I was just angry" I mumbled, and he let out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tight.

"Im sorry Nams. I was a jerk" I hugged him tighter, breathing in the welcome, familiar scent of apples that was naturally his. He let me go, leaning back and standing up. He sat in the desk beside me, putting his stuff down, and then turned to face me.

"I missed you" He said, blushing slightly and looking down at his hands. I blushed too. I punched his arm lightly.

"Hey, I missed you too" I said, smiling slightly, and he lifted his head up and grinned at me. The door banged open, stating that the teacher had entered.

I turned around quickly; I don't wanna get in trouble. Sora was sat on my other side.

"Sorry" I whispered to him, but he nodded quickly, grinning and obviously pleased by something. I just shot him a confused look. And thus, the boredom begins……

KHKHKHKHKHKHKKHHKHKH

**Oh oh oh him so sorry you guys! I suck, I know, but I had writers block then I forgot and IM SO MEAN! Please don't kill me…. You can kill me if you review **** So, I have now updated it, and AWESOME AXEL IS IN THE GAME! BOOYAH! Shaddy 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**SUP :3 SOOOO SORRRRY! My internet went off for A-G-E-S cause I moved house and it took for-fuming-ever to sort out -_- ANYWAY, I'm gonna be doing this story on my own I think because Kara has got loads of other projects to do and she's really busy so please bear with me on my first sucky story XD BTW, extreme hurtyness later on in this chappyyy, just warning you dudes. There's blood and (maybe 0.o) death involved of course, cause its MEEEEEEE! Reaaaadddd on :):3**

I stretched lazily, propping my feet up on my desk. It was finally the weekend, and I still had nothing to do.

"Urgh." I groaned, banging my head on the desk out of annoyance. Where the hell was everyone?

"Namine? There's someone at the door for you!" My mom called, making me jolt straight up. Finally, my social life had returned! I ran down the stairs at full speed, excited at the various prospects. Was it Kairi? Demyx? Axel? Sora? I flung open the door, my lips immediately lifting into a grin when I saw who it was. _Roxas_!

"Hey Nami!" He said, tilting his head up to look at me, his large blue eyes wide and excited, his casual disarray of feather-soft golden spikes glowing in the late afternoon sunlight. He was so beautiful…..

"Hey!" I managed to say, shaking my head to try to rid my head of stupid thoughts. Roxas only smiled at my peculiar behaviour.

"I thought we could go for some ice-cream. We haven't gone out just you and me in a while." He spoke softly, his tone vaguely tainted with sadness. Awwwww, he wanted to spend time with me! I stopped my brain right there- of course he wanted to spend time with me, _as his best friend_. Of course. It wasn't anything more than that.

"Sure!" I said excitedly. "Just wait for me to get my shoes on!" I said, walking round the corner and taking out my white converse. These would do. I turned around and smiled, making my way towards the door.

"Bye mom!" I yelled before I closed the door, shutting it securely behind me. Roxas grinned at me, taking hold of my hand as he dragged me down the driveway.

"Come **on** Namine!" He scolded lightly.

"What's the rush?" I asked, giggling at Roxas child-like behaviour.

"I'm hungry." He replied stoically, turning his head and smiling at me. I smiled back, feeling a jolt in the pit of my stomach soar as the butterflies enveloped me. Why did he have to be so cute?

"We're getting there!" He muttered, dropping my hand. I almost groaned from the sudden loss of his warmth, biting my lip as I tried not to let my stupid side get worked up over it.

"Kay." I said, walking slightly faster so I could walk beside him. Why was he walking so fast?

"Roxas, where are we going?" I asked accusingly- if he was taking me to meet up with Axel again I would _not_be responsible for the consequences. We almost got arrested last time. Roxas glanced at me and chuckled, obviously reading me like a book.

"No, we're not doing anything stupid or going with anyone stupid." He winked cheekily, making me giggle. He was thinking about our favourite pyro too. "Just you and me." He said, smiling lightly. My cheeks got warmer. Just him and me huh? I like that idea.

"Hang on a second Namine." Roxas said, walking over to an ice-cream stand. I watched the way he walked- there was a spring in his step. I watched the way his spikes swirled in the late afternoon wind, glowing with the setting sun. I watched the way his slight muscles flexed on his arms as he reached up for our ice-cream and the way he just seemed to _glow_ in the setting sun. I heard the busy bustle of others beside me, but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off Roxas.

"Earth to Namine!" Roxas called, waving his large hand in front of my face. I jumped.

"Roxas! You scared me!" I scolded, lightly hitting his shoulder as he grinned and gave me my ice-cream, starting forwards again. I just smiled and followed.

Where were we going? I heard another soft chuckle from beside me, feeling warm hands wind around my head, his palms covering my eyes. My cheeks felt like they where ablaze, my mouth popped open in a small little 'o'. Goddamn it.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" I asked; my voice came out squeaky. I had a sudden urge to bite my nails.

"You'll see." He whispered in my ear, his breathe caressing me, raising goosebumps on my body. The hairs on my neck stood up on end as I gulped, trying to restrain my raging blush. I could feel him against me- every portion of his body was pressed against me as he guided me to this mystery destination. He was so warm and soft, his chin resting on my head, his soft blonde bangs tickling my face, his arms around my neck, his stomach pressed into the small of my back…. I suddenly felt the warmth leave me again, but it was okay because he took my hand back. I turned to glare at him, but he had already started up a dark staircase, dragging me along for the ride. Wait, staircase? My brain quickly leaped into action as I began climbing the steep circular stairs- the only place I knew with stairs like these was… the clock tower! I smiled to myself, realising I hadn't been up there for at least a year with Roxas- school got in the way, being a senior was so taxing.

"Come on Nami!" He pouted at my slow pace; he was taking the stairs two at a time. I shook my head and followed his example, taking as large strides as I dared. "Here we go!" Roxas said pleasantly, sounding very relieved as he pushed open the door. Roxas had timed this perfectly. The sky was a blur of oranges, pinks and red, slowly falling down below the horizon. I gasped, causing Roxas to chuckle, tugging me over to sit on the edge. I remember when the height of this really used to freak me out, but Roxas always made me feel safe.

_*Flashback*_

"_ROXAS! WE'RE GOING TO FALL!" I screamed, clutching at the doorway with frantic hands as he laughed hysterically and pulled me. "THIS IS STUPID! __**LET GO OF ME**__!" _

"_C'mon." He tried to soothe me, but it was just so high! We could fall and die, and we're both way too young to die and we're only 12 and- _

"_If you keep acting like this Nami, you're going to make __**me**__ fall!" He said sniggered, knowing that I wouldn't want to put him in danger or face the wrath of his mom if her 'little baby blue eyes' got hurt. I snorted quietly to myself at the embarrassing nickname as I gave up my fight, my arms going slack around the doorframe. He strengthened his arms around my waist, and I felt my face burning up. I closed my eyes as he slowly edged us through the platform, trying not to make any sudden movements that would startle me. I opened my eyes and looked down, regretting it immediately, my blood going ice cold. FUCK! It was so high! I shut my eyes and whimpered, turning into Roxas warm chest, burying my head there. He let out a soft chuckle, and I could feel him slowly lowering us to the ground. _

"_Nami. You can look now." He said comfortingly, making me open one eye cautiously._

"_Oh!" I gasped- it was so beautiful! The wide open blue sky stretched out all around us, the sun large and bright in the sky. I could see everything- all the little houses lined up, all the shops, the moving little dots that were people… it looked like something from a painting._

"_I know!" He said proudly, puffing out his chest a little. "It's beautiful…" He trailed off. He wound his arms even tighter around my waist, pulling me back to sit on his lap. I blushed, my cheeks so hot I swear my face was on fire._

"_Just like you…" He murmured almost silently to himself, making my cheeks go impossibly redder. He sighed heavily, placing his head on my shoulder, his breath fanning the crook of my neck. I stiffened for a minute, goosebumps scattering across my body before relaxing in his strong grip, feeling as safe as I had ever felt on this stupidly high ledge. He would never let me fall, and I knew it._

_*Flashback ends*_

I sighed, missing those days when we were so young and we could do stuff that intimate and think nothing of it. I sat down next to Roxas, hearing a loud crackle. I jumped, startled, hearing him start to laugh at me.

"I just pulled the wrapper off my ice-cream. Jeez Nami, does this place still make you jumpy?" He laughed, shaking his head at me. I grinned and shifted closer to him, blushing he put his warm hand on mine, proceeding to lick his bright blue icecream. I followed his example, gazing out into the setting sunset as I ate icecream with my best friend.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

I sighed as the sun finally went down, going to stand up, tugging Roxas up with me.

"C'mon Roxas. I have a curfew you know!" I scolded lightly, making him laugh lightly. Oh how I loved it when he laughed for me…

"Yeah, but you're with me so you're mom wont mind." He said, laughing again as he wound his hand round mine again. I frowned, feeling my blush envelop my cheeks. He had a point- my mom did seem to be awfully forgiving of my lateness if I was with Roxas. I shook my head of my stupid thoughts, starting down the stairs quickly, trying to beat him too the bottom like we did when we were kids.

"I'll beat you!" I yelled, getting faster as I hopped my way down the stairs. I heard his musical laughs right behind me as he chased me down the winding staircase, making me giggle uncontrollably. Then suddenly my feet couldn't find the ground again, and everything just seemed to slow down. I didn't know I was falling until I heard his frantic shouts.

"NAMINE!" He yelled, panic clear in his melodious voice, making me finally realise my situation. I felt his hand brush the small of my back as he tried to pull me back upright.

"Roxas.." I whispered, feeling my body collide with the stairs and bounce down a few. That's when the pain hit me, and I screamed, my tears streaming down my face in blazing streaks. Every part of my body ached and burned, stabbing me all over as I felt blood gather in each fresh cut. Roxas darted forward, catching my falling body mid-stair. He lost his balance too, beginning to fall with me in his arms. He was shielding me, his whole torso wrapped around mine as we fell together; I could feel his body contorting around mine in pain- I knew he was resisting the urge to scream. We hit the bottom with a loud thud, the whole horrifying experience jolting to an erupt halt. All I could hear was our heavy breathing as we lay there.

He was wheezing, spluttering and coughing up something wet that was splattering on my face. I lifted my hand dazedly and brushed my cheek as the world span, bringing it back to my blurring eyesight. _Blood. _I thought, my brain rationalizing, making me dart up immediately despite the pain in my body, the tears still streaming down my face. He was a **lot** more hurt than I was.

"Roxas!" I exclaimed anxiously, caressing his face gently with my hand. "Are you hurt? Let me see!" I urged, trying to get up to examine him properly, but he held me down with his strong grip, a determined look twisting his pained features.

"N-no." He wheezed, his body contorted into a strange position as he coughed up more of his bright scarlet blood on the cold stone floor. My tears dropped onto the floor as well, my vision blurring again.

"But Roxas-"

"NO!" He yelled as loud as he could, that one pained word echoing up the staircase. His breathing was ragged as he coughed up more blood, the droplets splattering the wall in a violent torrent. "D-Don't look a-at me." He wheezed, finding my hand and squeezing it feebly. "Lo-ok in m-my eye-s." He strained through gritted teeth, turning his head away from me to cough up some more blood. He turned back to me, putting both of his hands on mine, a stream of violently red liquid staining his snow white lips, dripping down his chin. His eyes were blazing- the brightest blue I'd ever seen them. He seemed determined not to lose consciousness…. or worse.

I knew what I had to do so I just focused on his alert, deep blue eyes, boring into mine. I just couldn't look anywhere else. He trapped me in his fiery gaze. But there was a flicker of fright that he couldn't hide. _I don't want to die. _

I held the phone up to my ear as I dialled 911, explaining my situation to the pleasant sounding lady on the other end. I tried to make my voice calm and reasonable like hers, but it came out panicky and upset, and the tears just wouldn't stop. She explained an ambulance was coming now, and would be here soon. I said thank you without really registering it, dropping the mobile phone to the floor as it my hands lost feeling. It bounced a few times then lay still, making a bang echo in the hallway, the only other sound Roxas increasingly strained breaths.

I felt a quivering hand capture mine, recognising Roxas hand on mine immediately. But something was awfully wrong… his hand was cold as ice and cut open in several places that were oozing blood onto our skin. He coughed again, more droplets of blood splattering our hands. He seemed to be beyond noticing, but I wasn't.

"I-I'm-oka-y." Roxas wheezed, trying to comfort **me! **My tears of sadness and self-anger hit our joined hands, mixing in with his precious blood as the menacing mixture dripped off his pale skin and fell to the cold, hard floor. I caused this, I'm the reason he's laid here half-dead, I'm the reason he's so hurt he can barely– "N-Na-min-e, I'm.. oka-y!" He spoke a little bit louder, interrupting my self-loathing thoughts by squeezing my hand, making him grimace slightly as he spluttered up more of that awfully haunting red liquid on me. He must be in so much pain…..

"No, your not." I whispered, lowering myself to him as I did the only thing I could think to do; comfort him. I wound my arms around his neck, placing his head into my lap as gently as I could as I ignored the pain that shot through my back when I moved. My tears hit his face, making him frown and try to wipe them away. I just joined our hands back together, stopping him from touching my face.

"D-Don't c-ry Nami." He muttered sadly, closing his eyes as we both heard the approaching sirens. I tried not to freak out, concentrating on the living, breathing Roxas in my lap. This was _my_ Roxas, and he just _couldn't_ die because of me. If he did, I would too. I just **won't** even try to live without him. I brushed his bangs out of his face, feeling his quivering hand touch my sore cheek, trying to comfort me still as I leaned into his hand. Large purple bruises were starting to form on my hands and his face, dark and menacing. His eyes flew open, attracting my attention immediately as he locked me in his gaze once more.

"N-Nam, I-" He strained but I stopped him, smiling gently as I placed my hand on his, holding the comforting warmth to my face.

"Shut up, Roxy." I joked through my tears, my voice choked. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his warm, large hand, feeling something soft brush against my other cheek.

My eyes flew back open, staring at him, his damaged yet still so beautiful face so close to mine. His short breaths fanned my cheek, raising goosebumps across my sore body. His smile was twisted with pain, but a determined look grazed his angelic features, blazing in his large azure eyes. He strained his bruise-splattered neck, pushing his lips to mine with so much force I wondered for a second if he knew he was hurt at all. I blushed scarlet; my mind spluttering for answers as my lips took on a mind of their own, kissing him back just as powerfully. All of our shared emotions poured into our forceful kiss, and for a split second I tasted heaven as he pushed his tongue past his lips and mingled it with mine. He was kissing me like… He loved me. Then the stinging metallic taste of his blood flowed into my mouth, making me sob as I lost my mental footing, pushing him away as gently as I could, my sobs engulfing my once-rational mind as I held his worried face to my chest as I sobbed in agony from the joint pain of a broken heart and a conflicted mind.

"Roxas…." I whispered, my voice was torn and conflicted, I could hear the hurt in it.

The large wooden door flew open without any warning, 2 paramedics darting in and immediately getting to work. They gently pushed a clear oxygen mask over Roxas pale mouth, making him cough more of the red liquid into the clear mask as his lungs failed to adjust. He just closed his eyes and seemed to relax. I couldn't even hear what they were saying, my brain blocking out everything but this- his angelic, beautiful face. They gently pulled Roxas off me and placed him straight onto a stretcher, seeming to immediately see that he was in no condition to walk. I sat there staring as they took him away, my heart frozen in this terrifying moment.

"Are you coming too, kid?" A gentle, womanly voice asked me, lightly putting a hand on my shoulder. I got up, wincing a bit as a slash of pain sliced up my body, slightly startled. I nodded shakily and looked at her little badge that held her name, attempting to read her name through my blurred eyesight. 'Aqua' I think it said.

"C'mon." She said, beginning to walk and gently towing me along for the ride. She loaded me into the same ambulance as Roxas, and I immediately darted to his side and captured his still hand in both of mine. My heart and lips were aching from his powerful, meaningful kiss yet I knew I had to restrain my stupid emotions and focus on the only thing that mattered. Just Roxas_._ He had needles in his slender wrists already, feeding him a clear liquid from a drip. He didn't react to my touch, he was unconscious, a grimace of pain still etched onto his blood-splattered face. Now that we were in the light, I could see the full extent of the damage he was inflicted upon trying to save me. His complexion was pale- way too pale and it contrasted startlingly with the vivid red of the blood on his once flawless skin. His dark blue eyes were hidden by his light-purple eyelids, left over trails of his blood gleaming in the light. His arms were absolutely layered with bruises and cuts with his scarlet blood seeping from them, slashed across everywhere I could see. Dread shot through me like an ice-cold blade- if the bits of his body in plain view where **that** bad, what would his back look like, the place that had taken most of the blow? I felt him squeeze my hands gently, half-asleep.

"I-I'm okay no-w. I-I can't feel anything." He muttered dreamily, patting my hand in a daze as he let unconsciousness take him back into the blackness. I moaned in sorrow, laying my head onto my small arm as tried not to cry. I almost let out a whimper, but I stopped myself. Whatever pain **I** was feeling, **his** was more than a mere thousand times worse. I bit the back of my hand to stop from making any noise as I cried for him. This was all so hopeless.

KHKHKHKHKH

**Lol, I'm such a bitch aren't I readers? :3**

**They were having a lovely day out together (without the bitch Xion) and I make them fall down the stairs, and Roxy get hurt most XD I swear its cause I love him more! Im just a sadist really XD ANYWAY I thought it was strangely cute that he protected her even when he **_**knew**_** he would either die or be seriously injured! No? *silence* Just me then? *pressing silence* Kay! *Giggles* AND THEY KISSED! The reasons for that kiss (yes, there is ACTUAL reasons XD) will be revealed in the next chappieeee! (Oo-er) You wonder what's gonna happen next? WELLLLL, I has big plans for this story. & YEY FOR AQUA! I just had too make her a paramedic, I love that woman and she had to be in there someplace :P And plus, this may bring them closer together…. If I let him live! *cackles evilly***

**You'll have to read the next chapter to see what happens to Roxas & Namine 0.o **

***Giggles evilly* **

**Review please, and CYAHHHHHHH! *waves***


	10. Chapter 10

**MEHHHHHH. BONJOUR!**

**I iz back wids chappie 10! Read & enjoyyyyy!**

**Oh and BTW, I don't own nobody in this story except from Miyako ;) XD**

**I wonder who she is…. Do **_**you**_**? XD**

**Read on to find outttttttt!**

I sat outside room 23, drumming my fingernails anxiously on the side of my armchair. They wouldn't let me see Roxas. My face felt wet and sore, some parts on my cheeks burning. That nice Aqua woman had fixed me up, bandaging my slashed arm and sticking plasters over the cut spots on my face. I could sense people staring at me strangely, but I couldn't see it, nor hear them talk about me. All I focused on was the closed door of his room and the noise of my drumming fingertips. I could tell I was biting my lip, but only due to the taste of my blood flowing into my mouth. I shivered as I realised I had tasted Roxas precious blood….. He put himself at a horrible risk to save me from the same fate as him. These horribly repetitive questions had been plaguing through my mind for the past two hours... Why _did _he kiss me? Why did he save me, when he _knew_ he could die? Did he even _realise_ he could die?

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, warm and large. I jumped and looked up, seeing my dad, Zack with a slight smile on his face.

"Hey Namine. You okay, kiddo? Where's Roxas?" Dad asked affectionately, ruffling my hair. Guess he didn't know just how bad it was yet. I just twiddled my thumbs together, trying to keep my mind from reliving that horrifying accident. My mom was just behind him, her eyes full of tears as she pushed her self ahead of dad.

"Nami! Are you okay? The hospital called us, what happened?" She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug, her arms warm, soft and comforting around me, releasing my last ounce of self control.

"Mom!" I wailed, collapsing in her arms as my eyes flooded over with tears. I could feel her worried expression without even looking.

"R-roxas…." I whispered under my breath, all of this building tension flooding from me in a torrent of self-loathing. I began to shake, making my mom constrict her arms around me, exchanging worried glances with dad. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me, longer and more muscled than mom's, but comforting all the less.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKH

I sat back in silence, exhaling loudly as I continued to wait. I began to drum my fingertips on the chair arm again, but my mom captured my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Stop that. It's irritating." My mom teased lightly, her tears still falling from her eyes. Roxas was like a son to her, and now he was…. He could be _anything_ right now and I wouldn't know any better. I heard the clip clop of high heels, making my head wheel in the direction of the noise. A tall, beautiful black-haired woman was approaching me, fire in her brown almost black eyes, tears streaming down her face. I jumped up immediately, making my way towards her, my parents behind me.

"Tifa." I exhaled in relief- at least Roxas mom was here.

"Hey Nami." She spoke loudly, trying to be confident but it faltered. They'd obviously told her on the phone how bad it was. She pulled me into a hug; I felt her tears wetting my head. She then proceeded to hug my parents. I just stared at the place were she'd been, Roxas dad Cloud staring back. He was his usual stoic self, his hair and eyes almost exactly like Roxas' as he stared back at me. A gentle smile graced his features, and of course he hadn't been crying as he strode over to me in his massive black boots, putting a soft hand on my shoulder. He seemed to read my mind as he examined my pitiful face.

"He'll be okay, Namine. He's strong, just like his mom." He smiled softly at Tifa's back, that flicker of love blazing in his blue eyes when he talked about Tifa.

"You too!" Tifa added politely, turning around and smiling with her husband. They made me smile at how weirdly cute they were sometimes.

I heard the door open, everyone turning in the direction of the noise.

"Excuse me? I'm doctor Miyako; I'm here to talk to Roxas strife's parents about his injuries?" A pretty woman questioned, her bright green eyes gleaming in the light, her red hair curled down her back all the way to her waist. They reminded me of Axel's so much. I saw Tifa and Cloud nod and join their hands together, walking closer to her.

"How is he? Is he okay? Can we see him?" Tifa demanded, cloud shaking his head at her every question. The nurse seemed a bit stunned at first, blinking quickly before she smiled.

"Yes you can I suppose. He's asleep right now, and he won't be waking up for a long time with all the medication we've had to inject into him." She winced, seeming to recall the state he was in when he first came in. The state that was _my_ fault. "He had three broken ribs, muscle bruises all up his spinal cord and large gashes all over his body. All in all, I think he was lucky to survive." She added lightly, making ym throat clog up with my tears. _Lucky to be alive_.. He could, he _would _have died. We all started towards the door and the nurse moved into the room where I could no longer see her. Tifa had stopped at the doorway, tugging Cloud to a halt. She began to cry, causing my mom and dad exchange worried looks- Tifa never cried unless it was really bad. Cloud wrapped an arm around her waist gently, and she leaned her head into his shoulder, clutching at his shirt with her trembling fists. He was still watching his son, worry grazed over his normally expressionless face. My mom made her way to the door, wrapping another arm around Tifa, trying to comfort her and get a look at the same time. She gasped softly, making me and dad follow. I couldn't see over them all; they were all much taller than me. Dad pushed me gently to the front so I could see. A gasp made its way out of my mouth without my permission. He was as pale as the white sheets underneath him, all traces of blood were cleaned but he was laid in a strange way, bandages covering nearly every part of his body, making his skin look even paler next to the slight tan of the bandages, plasters stuck on his face over bleeding spots. He had his eyes closed, snoring quietly, sleeping with a pained grimace on his face as his shaking fists clenched the blanket and pulled it up and down over him. _Oh Roxas…_

"Namine…." He moaned out in his sleep, making us all jump. What the hell? Why was he saying my name in his sleep?

"Nami…" He moaned again, making my cheeks burn as our parents began to giggle through their tears. He clenched the sheets and smiled gently in his sleep, wicing again when he moved.

"He's dreaming about you!" Tifa smiled at, nuzzling her head against Cloud's and giving him a long, loving kiss. It reminded me of- No, I don't even want to think about that.

Everyone shuffled forward, as did I, enveloping Roxas hand with my fingers as I held onto him. Our mom's put their hands on his forehead; Cloud ruffled his hair gently so he didn't wake and dad just patted his sleeping shoulder.

"When will he wake up?" Tifa asked, making me start slightly as she broke our thoughtful silence, taking to the doctor still at the door.

"Well, considering his injuries, his body need's sleep too heal. I would say about 2-3 days, at most." Miyako replied.

"Oh…." I whispered, bending over Roxas arm as my stomach felt like it had just dropped to the floor and everyone had kicked it senseless. 3 days….. that was a long time… All for me…. He kissed me, and I don't know what to do. I moved myself closer to his sleeping face, reaching out a bandaged hand to stroke his cheek. It tingled under my fingertips, painting it with a lovely light-pink colour. Could he feel me? He stirred slightly and everyone's attention focused on him. I thought he was supposed to out for ages?

"_Impossible_…" The doctor whispered, more to herself than us. I didn't think as I cupped his cheek, trailing my thumb across his chiselled jaw, the soft, silky skin so bewitching under my steady fingertips. His beautiful blue eyes flew open, his body immediately taking a deep breath, the movement registering on the beeping monitor. His heart rate flew up- fast-pace and erratic.

"Namine!" He started to talk, the blush getting redder on his face, but I hushed him.

"You've broke your ribs. Shut up." I joked through my tears, veryone letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Roxas, you idiot! How did you manage to fall down the clock tower stairs? Do you have any idea how worried we were? We were beside ourselves! You've got to be more careful!" Tifa nagged, but Roxas was staring at me, his large blue eyes had that same fire in them as when he kissed me...

"Namine tripped on the stairs, I caught her but then I lost my balance. We fell, as is obvious by the state of us. That's it mom." He replied affectionately, trying not be a smartass I could tell. He was still staring at me, our eyes reading each others silent communication. I tore my eyes away as they filled up with tears; he saved _me_. I bet Xion would love that. I looked away form the bed as everyone began to fuss over him, I pretty much went unnoticed as I began to cry. He had a girlfriend- A girlfriend he _loved_, his close friend, she was pretty, smart, nice- everything any guy would want. So why did he kiss me, his best friend? Was he inclined to mess my head up? Was that the point of this whole fucked up situation? Ugh, I need to get out of here.

"Dad, can we go home? I'm tired." I lied feebly, wiping away my tears and turning back around. I was careful not too meet Roxas stare otherwise I'd burst into tears again.

"Sure sweetie." He said affectionately, linking his hand with Mom's as we bade our goodbyes.

"Don't go." Roxas whispered, his eyes clenched shut. "I don't want you too." He continued shakily- he was on the verge of tears, a thick edge cutting his shaky tone. Tifa giggled at him nonchalantly, not seeming to hear what he meant.

"They have to go home at some point, Roxas. Im sure Namine will come see you tomorrow." She said comfortingly, looking to me for reassurance. I didn't say anything- Of course I would. There were just a few things I needed to sort out in my head beforehand. He gazed at me, his eyes burning with a scared, hurt look. _Please don't leave me._ They screamed to me, making me bend in and kiss his cheek, my tears sliding down his face.

"Bye, Roxas. See you tomorrow." I said quietly, turning around and walking out of the door with my mom and dad in tow. They guided me to the car and sat me in, did my seatbelt for me- I couldn't do anything. I felt empty, a lifeless void. My body wouldn't move.. It was like it wasn't even _mine_ anymore. Everything belonged to him. I just let my tears drip uncontrolled down my face, watching the speeding road as we drove home, one thing on my mind.

'_Please don't leave me_…'

KHKHKHKHKH

**Unbelievably short, I know :D More of filler chapter than anything else, just to show you that Roxas is okay, and of course a lil' bit of final fantasy betches! **

**Peace & love,**

**SHADDS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lol, I'm so sad aren't I readers? XD**

**I'm buzzing over the coolest bring me the horizon remix I've ever found and keep playing it over and over again as I write this ^.^**

**Anywayyy, this chapter is a key pivotal point in Roxas and Xion relationship, as they try to withstand my 'tests' *giggles evilly* XD BTW, it's been a week or so since Roxas was hospitalized, and Namine didn't go back to see him until she was ready XD**

**I don't want to end this just yet; these betches have a helluva lot more to give ;) XD SOOOOOO, unfortunately I have to follow my original plan, which was actuallyyy….. well, you'll find out eventually, won't you? XD**

**Review!**

I haven't seen him for a week…. I miss him. But I just can't face it all. I can't face _him_. I know I'm being selfish; he needs me…. but I just can't do **that **anymore. I can't just stand by and watch him mess with my stupid feelings, no matter how much I miss him when he's not here. And it doesn't exactly help that I can't stop sitting in Roxas place on the lunch table and reminiscing about all our best times together.

"I don't know what to do!" I growled in frustration, raking my hands through my bangs, resisting that urge to cry that clogged up my throat.

"You don't know what to do about what?" A seemingly innocent voice asked, making me jump.

"Xion…" I exhaled in semi-relief and a slight anger; somebody was here to distract me from my haunting thoughts, but on the other hand I was kinda peeved it was _Xion_ of all people. What did she want? Didn't she tell me to 'stay away from her' or something stupidly retarded like that? She giggled fakely at my expression, but I could hear something in her laugh that seemed even more off than the fakeness. Was she worried about Roxas?

"Have you been to see Roxas yet?" I asked politely, staring off into space, watching the orange leaves slowly fall from the trees to the ground. It would be winter soon…

"No." She added, tears in her voice. What? Why hadn't she been to see him yet? They were…. Going out.

"Why not?" I asked carefully, trying to be cautious as not to set off her waterworks. I knew she wasn't exactly her slutty, over-made up self lately, and I felt so, so sorry for her. _Goddamn_ my nice nature.

"I don't know… I just don't want to see him.. broken like that." She sighed unhappily, taking a deep, shaky breath, her voice dropping to a choked whisper. "He was always so strong, so oblivious to the dangers of life and the sad side of everything… he inspired me to be a better person, he made me want to smile more." She said thoughtfully, taking another deep breath. "So I guess that I don't want to see the boy I look up to and love so hurt…" She trailed off, biting her lip. _Wow_…. In all my years of knowing her, I'd never seen her so.. _vulnerable_. She looked like.. I hate to say this, but _me. _I could see all her insecurities about him now; and her old best friend inside of me brought me to my senses. I may hate her for stealing Roxas away from me and for hurting me so many times, emotionally and physically, but I _knew_ what this felt like. And it was bloody awful. And I don't want her too suffer along side of me.

"Im angry at him too though… Why wasn't I called, told about this by him? Why did he leave it up to other people to tell me? I am his girlfriend…" She trailed off, an unreadable expression in her tear-filled eyes, anger blazing in her eyes. My heart broke at that word, everything I'd been repressing from before our conversation flooding back, like acid pumping through my veins, dissolving my heart in a single second.

"Why don't you come to my house tonight, Xion?" I said shakily, unconsciously patting her shoulder, forcing a wobbly smile onto my face. She smiled through her tears, looking up at me. I don't think she could see me properly.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked cautiously, and I nodded.

"Of course. I'll come with you too see R-Roxas." I muttered, taking my hand from her shoulder on as I stood up, dusting off my skirt.

"I'll see you later.." I said, choking slightly on the lump growing in my throat as I headed towards the toilets, my final decision stewing in my mind. Tonight, I would take Xion to see him. Tonight _I _would see him again.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

I bit my nails as mom drove me and Xion to the hospital, just focusing on staying calm and mom's soft singing. It wasn't an awkward silence per say, but more of a nervous, scared silence. I could hear those two words that had been plaguing me since our accident. _What if_…? We were all so worried about him. But I was worried most. How would he react to me after I deliberately didn't visit him for a week, when I knew that he needed me? What would **I** say if he asked me? What would be his reaction to Xion after he'd kissed _me?_ I have so many questions and for once in our lives, I don't know how he'll react to me.

The car slid into the parking space, my mom leaving the engine on. I smiled at Xion weakly and she smiled back, getting out of her side. I bit my lip and opened the door.

"Call me when you want picking up, Nami." My mom said loudly as I jumped out of the door.

"I thought you were coming." I questioned, making her giggle.

"I've got something planned with your dad. See you later sweetie, love you. Bye Xion!" She shouted slightly louder so Xion could hear her.

"See you later, Mrs Fair!" Xion yelled back, grabbing my arm and winding it with hers, dragging me into the foyer of the hospital as my mom drove off. Xion was shaking. I just stared blankly, not really taking anything in as I fell apart inside, my heart splitting into pieces and then crashing back together again as I freaked out.

"What room is Roxas Strife in?" Xion asked the pretty lady politely, but I didn't hear her reply properly, lost in my own mind. Before I knew it, we were stood in front of room 23, both of us shaking around each other, my eyes clouded with tears. Xion being Xion opened the door first, gasping as she took him in, rushing in fast, leaving me standing in the doorway, gasping for breath.

"Oh Roxas!" She sighed unhappily, leaning over his bedside and brushing the hair from his forehead, leaning in to peck his bangs, a soft smile on her face , her tears brimming at the edges of her eyes, ready to fall at any given moment. Roxas didn't answer her; I could feel his relentless stare on me as I hung my head to the ground, squeezing my eyes shut as my tears splattered the floor. Oh god.

"Roxas?" Xion questioned, a weird sort of anger seeping into her tone. "Roxas!" She spoke a little louder, making me jump and look up, only to find my eyes staring into the watery depths of the dark blue ocean-eyed boy I'd been avoiding. My feet began to move immediately, our wavelengths connecting immediately. I sensed anger in his posture, he was tense; unusually stiff.

"You lied." He spoke angrily; his voice cracked, his lips were dry as he grimaced in pain. "You didn't come. I needed you. The next day, and the next day and the next day-" He spoke angrily, unable to finish his sentence as Xion cut him off.

"What about _me_ Roxas? You never pay any attention to me! It's always Namine this, Namine that! All you do is talk about her! You're **my** boyfriend!" She spoke angrily; I forgot that Xion hated being ignored more than almost anything else. I gulped as I watched this awful scene unfold, slightly and awfully happy about the fact he talks about me.

"It's because she's my best friend. Like you used to be." He spoke coldly, avoiding her eyes. Her eyes flew open; I could see she was really hurt by what he just said. Wait what, was that just past tense?

"What do you mean, _used_ to be? I still am!" She cried, her tears dripping down her face at an alarming rate. I stared at Roxas expression; a mix of negative emotions flitting across his face in a split second. Even angry and ill, he was just so beautiful.

"You're _not_, Xi. You've changed…" He said to her, making her cry out his name through her tears, falling to her knees. All I could do was stand and watch. What was going on? "You're not the same girl I knew all those years ago. You used to be really shy, nice and polite. Now you're rude to everyone, you missed most of our dates and you bitch about me to all of your 'popular' friends! Just tell me you don't love me anymore, that you're sick of me, and that's all it'll take to get rid of me." He spoke quietly, anger burning in his tone. I stared, gobsmacked. I didn't know that all of this was going on! All those sad looks he gave me, the times when he was upset and I couldn't get him to tell what was wrong, all the times he tried to lie and say he was fine; _she was the cause of his pain_! I was suddenly angry, my fists curling, ready to strike at any second. She can do whatever the fuck she wants with me but she won't _ever _hurt Roxas again. She probably just used me for a ride here, and made a joke out of it with her friends. I can't believe I pitied her!

"Fine!" Xion yelled, clenching her eyes shut as the tears spilled over and dropped straight to the floor. "I won't bother you anymore. Have a nice life!" She yelled, crying as she ran out the room, bumping my shoulder aggressively on the way out. I turned and watched her run away from us down the corridor, my mouth hanging open. _Did they just break up_? A surge of happiness flooded through me, vanquishing the anger and I turned back to Roxas, my heart immediately stopping and my happiness dissolving. He was curled up over his knees, his fists clenched and shaking, his bangs covering his face. My eyes filled with tears as I made my way over to him, climbing onto the bottom of the bed slowly. He didn't move from his position. I scooted closer, putting a hand on his, intertwining our fingers.

"Roxas…." I murmured sadly, his head flying up, his face covered in his injuries, his slight tan was back however, making his eyes look darker than usual; tears still welling from them and slowly rolling down his soft pink cheeks.

"Don't say it." He whispered, whimpering slightly as he lowered his head back to his knees. I sighed, my tears breaking free and streaming down my cheeks, my vision blurring.

"Don't cry Nami. There's no need for you to be sad too." He said, in a strangely childlike voice, clambering onto my lap clumsily, knotting his fists into my jumper. It was strange how I was smaller than him and he still seemed to fit into me. I just wound my arms around his waist as he cried, crying too at how miserable he was. It was like we shared the same soul; I could feel every thing he'd ever felt and just how unexplainably _raw _he felt now he had to say goodbye to one of his closest friends and his girlfriend. I hugged his unbelievably lovely warmth against my chest, putting my head on his as I stroked his hair affectionately. He sniffled against my chest; so small and cutely that I almost awe'd out loud, but thankfully I stopped myself just in time. We sat there until our tears dried up- until we had no more left to cry.

"I don't want to let you go. I've already let _so_ much go…" Roxas whispered, nuzzling my collarbone. I sobbed dryly, upset. It was so hard not to love him when he said things like that. My resilient heart pounded unbelievably fast, almost fluttering against my ribcage as if it was a bird trying to break free.

"You're so warm." He said sweetly, and I could tell this was one of those times when he let his all of defences down around me, those tender few moments were he was completely and utterly laid out for me to see all of him. I gulped as he hugged me closer, feeling his face heat up against my body, his soft ear to my chest.

"You're hearts beating so fast." He murmured brokenly, so many hidden questions showing in his voice.

"I know." I muttered, embarrassed by his brashly honest yet sweet words.

"I'm sorry for not paying a lot of attention to you these past few months." He muttered, making me blush.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, playing with one of his soft spikes at the back of his head to try to take my mind off this whole situation. It didn't work.

"I left you for Xion; just because I wanted somebody to hold onto. But I left you all alone for the wrong girl. When I didn't realise that all I needed to do was tell you I was lonely and you would have been there. I'm sorry for that." He replied, sighing almost silently in what almost seemed like defeat. I giggled lightly, hiccupping straight afterwards, making him pull away slightly to look at me, smiling slightly, his nose red from all the crying.

"What?" He asked, punching my arm lightly, looking straight into my eyes, his face about 2 inches away from mine. His steady breath fanned my face, making it burn in every spot where it hit, my cheeks on fire. A bright pink hue slowly spread over his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, making him look absurdly cute. I was just so tempted to… no; we just _couldn't_ do that again. No matter how much I want to.

"I-I'd better be g-going now." I muttered, slowly sliding out from under him, leaving him just gaping at me, smiling slightly with that lop-sided grin I loved so much, blushing that beautiful pink colour that looked like those soft pink roses in my mom's garden.

"Okay." He said unhappily, a tinge of remorse showing in his tone. He sniffed again, wiping his nose with the bed covers. I wrinkled my nose at him, sniffing too slightly.

"Attractive." I teased, making him smile feebly at my slight joke, trying to cover up the fact he didn't _want_ me to leave. He's rubbish at hiding things from me.

"Come here." Roxas muttered, looking up and locking his steady gaze with mine. "Please." He said almost demandingly, and I found I couldn't ignore him as my feet made their way back over to the bed. He grinned and threw his arms around my waist, pulling me straight to him, his head buried in my stomach, nuzzling up against it as he sighed.

"I'll miss you. Come again soon, and if you don't I'll kick your ass. It's boring in here." He complained loudly, making me giggle at his stupidness and ruffle his hair.

"I'll be back before you know it. And I mean it this time." I joked lightly, gently pulling his sore arms from around my waist, pushing him gently back onto his bed. He smiled at me, making my heart skid to a stop and then restart again.

"Okay." He said softly, laying back ands trying to get comfy against the pillows, making me laugh at how stupid he looked fighting with the pillows, leaning over and shifting one of them slightly and then he relaxed into them straight away.

"Bye, Roxas." I said quietly, shooting him one last quick smile.

"Bye Namine." He smiled back, the only noise following that statement was the erratic beeping of his heart monitor. I giggled to myself before turning away, a spring in my step as I walked out the door, surprisingly refreshed after crying so much. I reached the hospital door before I knew it, whipping out my cell and pressing the number 1 on speed dial. It picked up after 3 rings.

"Hey Namine. I'll come to get you now, sweetie." My mom's gentle voice glided down the phone, making me smile.

"Kay mom. See you soon." I said, smiling to myself.

"Bye honey." She said before disconnecting the call, I put my phone back into my pocket. I was so lucky to have such a great mom. I looked up to the sky, sighing slightly at the sight of the dark blue night sky, almost exactly the colour of Roxas mesmerising eyes, scattered with the bright white stars that glittered across the sky.

*Roxy's POV*

Stupid, stupid, stupid, **stupid**! That was the perfect moment to tell her everything I'd kept hidden for so long; how much I loved her, why I'd dated Xion in the first place, how much I cherished her, why I would do anything to protect her, even if it meant my death or a serious injury; just like I received when I saved her from falling. She would have _died_ if it weren't for me, and I knew it too well; she was so much smaller than me, skinnier, brittle and angel-like always on the brink of just breaking. And it's not like I didn't love Xion; I **did**, but just like a sister. That's why it hurt so much when I realised just how much Xi had changed without me noticing. I just wanted some comfort; I wanted to be accepted and loved, being confident that I wouldn't be rejected. That's why I said yes when Xion asked me out, and that was it.

My mind as always drifted back to the girl who always had been there to hold my hand through everything and tell me it was all okay. Sometimes I felt like she was going to break when I hugged her, but she was just goddamn cute it's so hard not to hold her and breathe in her unique scent and feel her comforting warmth envelop me. That's why I have to protect her; protect that angelic warmth, that source of light in the darkness. I can still feel her arms around me and her soft lips on mine, making me sigh longingly, drawing my blanket up to my shoulders and closing my sore eyelids, looking forward to another pleasant dream filled with her and hopefully no Xion. If only she knew just how much I wanted her… If only she _could _know just how much I loved her.

"Man_,_ I'm whipped." I said to myself quietly, chuckling lightly then wincing when my ribs stung. I snuggled into my pillow, the scent of her stuck on me as I breathed it all in, my throat clearing almost immediately and making me feel slightly light-headed, the pain leaving my broken ribs. She was like my own personal painkiller.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

**MEHH. **

**Chapter 11 FTW! I liked it personally, and I'm pretty sure you Xion haters will LOVE LOVE **_**LOVE**_** it! XD I gave you a lil bit of an insight into Roxas mind at the end, I thought it was needed for a better understanding of the way his fecked up mind works XD AND HELL YESSSS, it finally happened, Roxy & Xion are NO MORE! ^^ BUZZ ONNNNNN! *cheers manically***

**~ CYAHH!**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys! Did ya miss me ? XD Guess not **** But I'll keep coming back to this story til I finish it, I promise *grins* I want to dedicate this Chapter to Foxie (A.K.A karahikaru) to say sorry for living in England and having a rubbish internet connection :3 *glomps* Love ya foxie! :3 This is the SECOND to LAST chapter in this story, so read, enjoy and review **

I woke up with a smile on my face for the millionth time, taking a deep breath to steady myself. Since Roxas got out of hospital, I cant stop smiling. It doesn't help that the ground is covered in my favourite thing.. SNOW! All that beautiful sparkling white, a blank canvas, just waiting for people to paint upon it. **RINNNNNGGGGGGGG!**

What the hell is that? **RINGGGGG!** Oh, its my cell but where is it? I listened out for it, and discovered it hiding underneath my pillow. I tied my hair up with one hand, flipping open my phone as my ears were assaulted with a beautifully full and musical voice.

"Nami? Where have you been, its two o'clock! Youre normally up by ten, and when you didn't answer the phone I got a little bit freaked. Are you okay? Nams? Namine?" Roxas trilled, taking my breath away. The raspy tone of his injuries had completely vanished.

"Hey, leave me alone Roxas! I was tired!" I moaned, pouting automatically.

"Yeah whatever lazy bum, I can practically hear you pouting." He said smugly. Oh god is my face on fire?

"Shut-" I murmured, interrupted with "And now you're blushing." He added, making me want to smack him. Stupid boy.

"Anyway, get off your ass and get dressed, its freezing out here!" He moaned impatiently.

".. You're outside?"

"Yep." He stated obliviously. Anger consumed me as I snapped my phone shut, grabbing my ipod and hoodie, running out of my house. Stupid baka, he shouldn't be out there its freezing cold he could catch something and he's still recovering- and there he was, his perfect nose pink with the cold, a blue hat containing his soft and perfect spikes. My anger vanished and the words died in my throat. I saved his eyes for last, knowing that the snow would melt when I looked into the night sky.

"Hey Nam, how are you today?" He quizzed in his velvet voice as my cheeks began to tingle.

"I'm good," I grinned, "But you shouldn't be out here in the cold." I fussed. "How are your ribs?" I asked, although I could hear the scratchy element of his voice was gone.

"Their fine, Doctor Amaya says I'm all healed up." He grinned.  
"Good." I smiled softly, shuffling some snow around with my foot. Roxas cleared his throat quietly, so I looked up

"You tired. Not had enough sleep princess?" He teased, making my cheeks burn again. He grinned at me mischievously, and so so beautifully, just before shoving a snowball into my face.

"ROXAS!" I screamed as he howled like a wolf and ran away as fast as his stupid ass could take him.

"YOU ARE BIPOLAR I SWEAR IT!" I screamed, chasing after him and diving on his warm, broad back, laughing manically as he face planted the snow. His protests were muffled, so he flipped himself over, ready to attack again. But in those spilt seconds, something changed in those azure eyes, and I saw a flicker of something so strong and powerful it knocked me senseless. Something changed in me, molten lava pacing through my veins, and it felt good. He stared at me, sending shivers down my spine, my frozen lips aching to kiss his, wildfire spreading across my skin as it consumed my rational side. As quickly as the moment had come, it went. He shook himself out from under me and helped me up with a smile on his face, so pretty I couldn't help but grin back despite the fact my face was stinging like hell.

"I'm sorry about your face…" He murmured quietly, taking off his blue glove and caressing my burning cheek with a warm hand. My face tingled like he was shooting electricity into me. He looked at me from under his thick, blonde lashes, his eyes begging for my forgiveness. ""But you looked tired." He grinned, "And I wanted to wake your face up." He beamed innocently, tapping the end of my nose. I frowned and shook his hand off my face, grimacing at the hurt face he made when I did so. He always seemed to have his own 'good intentions' to justify himself.

"So, what have you got planned for us today Roxas?" I quizzed, changing the subject before I killed him. I started putting his glove back on for him so I didn't have to look into his big beautiful eyes.

"Well, I thought we could go dress shopping for Kairi's party tomorrow, because I bet you've forgotten to get one." He stated nonchalantly, waving his hand around like a gay man.

"Well yeah, I have forgot, but mom doesn't get paid until tomorrow and the spare credit card is only for emerge-" I was cut off by a large gloved hand over my mouth. Roxas chuckled.

"I'll buy you a dress; it can be my Christmas present to you." He smiled softly, batting his eyelashes at me. I thought only girls did that..? Never mind.

"More like 'I've forgotten to get you a present Namine, but I'll just do this instead." I teased, making him blush ever so slightly.

"Yeah whatever. I'm freezing, can we go now?" He moaned like a little child, grabbing my hand and tugging me towards where (I think) the pathway should be.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

I dragged my feet along the floor as Roxas darted from one shop to another. Buying him that coffee was a bad idea. And of course, it was his idea. God, he was a like a little hyperactive ninja.

"Come on Namine, I bet they'll have something in here you'll like!" He said calmly, taking my hand and pointing out a bridal shop across the hallway. I blushed deeply, the thought of trying on wedding gowns in front of him made my brain want to explode.

"N-No its too formal, its only Kairi's Christmas party Roxas." I stuttered, and I swear for a moment he looked disappointed. What the hells with that? He ground to a halt, his eyes sparkling as he stared at something behind me.

"How about that one?" He quizzed casually, but I could hear the excitement in his voice. I spun round, my mouth falling open at the loveliest dress I had ever seen. It was knee length and ruffled beautifully at the bottom, the colour was the same shade as Roxas eyes and the neckline was a little bit plunging but not too much.

"That ones really pretty." I said, so he nodded and guided me into the shop, his hand on the small of my back. Its funny how that one little part of me that he's touching feels more alive than the rest of me. I shook my head of my thoughts.

"Can she try on the blue dress in the window please?" Roxas asked politely to pretty woman on the till. She smiled at me so I smiled back. She was nice.

"Yes of course, the changing rooms are over there-" She gestured over to the white curtains and little chairs in a circle in the corner of the shop. "And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled, turning behind her and picking the pretty dress from the rack behind her and handing it to me. I smiled back as Roxas pulled gently on my hand.

"Go try it on Nam, and then could we maybe have some food. I'm starving, and I bet you are as well." Roxas suggested. I am hungry, I'll give him that. I nodded my head and let go of his hand, the nice burning gone, an empty feeling filling me instead. I pulled back the soft white curtain, putting it back into place behind me. I felt extremely weird knowing that Roxas was out there waiting for me whilst I was in my underwear, but I shook it off and pulled the dress on. It flowed like water, silky and gorgeous and a perfect blend of formal and informal. I love it.

"You done?" Roxas asked politely, his slightly tanned hand tugging at the side of the curtain. I smiled.

"Yes I'm done." I giggled, stepping out from behind the curtain and smiling at him. "You're so impatient Roxas, it wouldn't kill you to just relax for a moment and wait." I joked, smiling at him. His mouth dropped as soon as he saw me, his whole face lighting up like he'd just seen an angel. His cheeks were bright pink as he stammered-

"t-that o-one." "After fifteen dresses, we finally found the one." I added, sighing contently, glad this meant I could go home.

I giggled and turned around to go back in the cubicle, but his warm hand caught my bare arm, the wildfire burning my skin where he touched me. Could he feel that too?

"W-wait Nam, go look at yourself." He gestured towards the mirror with his free hand, his face deepening in colour at his suggestion.

"Okay." I sung, shrugging off his hand gently as I made my way over to the mirror. A stranger stared back at me. The dress hung off her slight curves perfectly, the blue making her pale skin glow and her eyes pop. The only part of what I knew must be me that I recognised was my head. What a perfect dress! I twirled around and admired the silky ruffles as they danced around me. I could feel Roxas eyes watching me, could feel his smile and his almost… adoration for me.

"I love it." I said quietly.

"I love y- it too." He stammered.

"Can I put my clothes back on now? It fits perfectly, and I don't want to get the dress dirty." I asked politely, heading back towards the changing cubicle, smiling at Roxas before I disappeared behind the curtain.

"Sure" He said teasingly, seeming to have snapped back into his usual self. "You wore it for like five minutes Namine, how's it going to get dirty?" He asked suggestively, my proper name from his lips sending a tremor up my spine. I think he's trying to kill me.

"Shut up and leave me alone." I teased, stepping out of the cubicle and folding up the dress. He chuckled darkly, giving me goosebumps.

I wrapped my finger around one of his long fingers, gently pulling him to the paying desk. I was really worried about the price of this dress, maybe we should go half? I brought my moms emergency credit card just in case-

"Stop freaking out Nami, my mom gave me loads of money to get you a present with, and I am paying for all of it." He demanded, taking the dress from me and handing it to the nice lady on the till. She smiled again and started to speak, beeping the dress through the red thing.

"It's so sweet you're buying this for her, I wish my boyfriend was like that. That'll be 150 dollars please." She added sweetly.

I knew she meant well, but I was unbelievably heartbroken, my heart skidding to a halt and falling out of my chest, being stomped on repeatedly.

"Oh no," Roxas beautiful voice interjected, my heart momentarily swelling up. "Sorry, but you've got it wrong. The dress is a Christmas present, and we're just friends." Roxas said nervously, gesturing between us. Another stomp on my heart, my eyes welled up with the tears, a razor blade sliding through my chest. Just friends. All we'd ever be, despite the kiss, despite all the times we were so close, it would never happen; no matter how much I loved him.

The woman observed me with curiosity and a little hint of sadness, as if she knew everything that was going through my mind. If I was so easy to read, why couldn't Roxas see? She smiled sympathetically at me.

"Of course, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." She said politely. "Thank you for shopping here, and have a good day." I smiled half heartedly and muttered a faint "goodbye." before almost running out the shop. I can't stand this anymore.

"Namine!" Roxas called out after me, his voice setting off that aching again, pushing my legs to walk faster.

"Shit!" I shouted, face planting the floor. Trust me to fall over nothing. I was attempting to get back up when I was pinned down by a panting Roxas. I didn't even know I was running so fast.

"You-okay?" He asked worriedly, helping me up and onto the nearest bench.

"Yeah I'm fine." I whispered reassuringly. I was fine physically anyway. Roxas eyes filled with tears, and for a moment he looked so broken as he buried his head in his hands.

"Roxas, its okay, I'm-"

"I know." He said, shaking with a strong emotion, but her kept his face hidden from my wondering eyes, I rubbed my hand on his back, trying to comfort him. He finally looked up at me and smiled, those beautiful eyes clouded and shedding tears, his wet eyelashes looking thicker than ever.

"Namine." He stated, almost lovingly, his voice wrapped around my name like a caress. It knocked me off my feet. "I almost lost you once. In that split second, I just knew. I knew that I needed you more than I needed to breath. I just knew you couldn't be hurt because I wouldn't let you." My eyes were burning under the intensity of his serene gaze, my emotions flickering through me so fast I couldn't even make sense of them. "When I protected you, I barely felt the pain, I just felt at peace because I… because I saved you. And even though it wasn't as bad when you tripped just then, I still felt all the same over powering things." He grinned, wiping away his tears with the back of his scarred and soft hand. "I just overreacted. I'm fine really." He smiled gently at me, brushing his lips against my forehead. The place where his lips touched burned, a smouldering heat threatening to consume me. Why does he do things like this, set my heart off beating so fast I can hear it, say things like that and then just leave his feelings cut off?

"Let's go get a pizza, then I'll walk you home." He suggested, standing up and offering me his hand. I took it, and wandered with him to the pizza shop, his large warm and perfect hand in mine.

KHKHKHKHKHKH

**Cant believe I wrote this so quick XD two hours is ninja speed for me :3 XD REVIEW PLEASE 3**** Last chapter next! IM exciteeeeeedddddd! *jumps up and down* Thanks for reading and for the awesomers, thanks for reviewing! XD :3 Byes! *waves***


End file.
